A Symphony of Love
by Lyrad Xaeonix
Summary: A violinist, aspiring to be a league champion seeks Sona Buvelle, The Maven of The Strings for a duel. Can they face off before they start falling for each other?
1. A Symphony of Love  Chapter 1

**A Symphony of Love – Part 1**

I have decided to be a League Champion.

Well, I don't have that much of a physical strength, but I do believe I can outmatch this certain champion that I heard some people talk about. Her name is Sona Buvelle and she is called the Maven of The Strings. I've yet to meet this champion, but I swear that when we meet, I'll give her one hell of a time trying to best me.

Oh. By the way, I'm Rook Clefissimo. I've learned magic at a very young age and loved music since I was born. I play the violin, and I've been getting quite some shows. I discovered that I can harmonize my music with my magic and therefore I decided to test it out in the Fields of Justice. I haven't even joined the League yet when some people have started calling me a "rip-off". That's when I learned of Sona Buvelle. Apparently, she also uses a string instrument. It's a modified Guzheng that floats around her. Too bad for her, I also have a great singing voice. I sing with almost all of my violin solos and I even know how to play other instruments. I guess I do have what it takes to be a League Champion after all.

First off, I need to know what Sona Buvelle looks like. After stopping by at Piltover, I treaded, hitched, and ran off to Demacia. I arrived in good timing. There were no matches being held and the League Champions are free to roam wherever they want for now. From what I've heard, Sona visits Demacia quite often and plays for other people on the streets. Now might probably be my good chance.

Before anything else, I would like to take a long, long rest. I've been in travel for too long, and looking for a place to crash is a very nice idea.

...

Morning. Yawn. I remember spending most of my money for this room, now looking back at my wallet, there's nothing left. Maybe I can go around and play music for people, just like how I survived my stay at Piltover. This might also be a good opportunity to start searching for Sona.

I haven't even wandered that far off when I came across Mordekaiser. He is DEFINITELY one huge metal guy. He walked past me and was carrying a huge... guitar? Hmmm... I never thought he knows how to play one. He went inside the inn that I just got off from. What was he doing here anyway?

So I stationed myself at a corner and started playing my violin. This could take hours but gladly, the people of Demacia are kind enough to drop some coins on my violin case... but then again, this is not enough. I stood there, playing for about one and a half hour before I noticed the amount of people watching dwindle down. Children are running off to somewhere shouting "Sona's there, quick!" to their friends. Kids these days... wait, what? Did I hear that right? Sona was somewhere to be found! This is an opportunity I cannot afford to miss.

I picked up my case and followed the children. They were quick on their feet and I had a hard time catching up. After turning 3 corners, I immediately notice the crowd of people. Sona had to be there. Suddenly, I recognize a sound of an instrument. Was it her Guzheng? Damn, she's good. That sound is very different from how others play it. It churns sadness, happiness and it was touching. I can't even describe it properly myself. I find myself slowly walking towards the center of the crowd before I shook my head and woke myself up. I looked at her and there she was, her lengthy blue-gold hair flowing as her delicate fingers strummed the instrument serenely. I don't know how it was happening, but her blue robe is waving as well. She's just playing softly with her eyes closed and her lips smiling. She was playing to her heart that each strum just stirs my soul. But wait... what was I here for again?

Suddenly, I slapped myself cross in the face and grinned. I shouted immensely and Sona stopped playing,, looking at me still smiling. She's cute... no, she's beautiful... no, darn, wait that thought. The spectators were looking at me as if I gave each one of them a slap, cross in the face. Everything fell in silence, and I broke it by declaring my challenge against Sona. She looked at me and chuckled. The way she was laughing... it was cute, no, wait. She walked closer to me slowly while she was smiling. What? Was she going to whack me with her instrument? She then put her index finger in my forehead. Her fingertips are so soft. I felt something warm as she removed it, but I still think she's going to whack me with her Guzheng...

"Its name is Etwahl" she said

Did she just talk? I did not even see her open her lips.

"That's because I can't, I'm deaf and mute you see" she replied.

Is she talking with me through her mind? I'm a bit confused. It is clear though, to me, that she cannot speak and apparently, cannot hear me.

"I told you, that's because I'm deaf AND mute, silly." she answered "And yes, I use telepathy to talk to other people. I can do that, for some reason."

She smiled and chuckled a bit while I'm not sure on how I would react to the current situation.

"So, you would like to challenge me…" she said, in my mind.

I nodded and remembered what I was here for. I brought out my violin and bow then took position. The crowd stood back as if I just brought out a grenade that would explode any moment now. Sona chuckled again and held my instrument, encouraging me to lower it. Lower it, I did and I'm not sure how my face looks like now.

"Haha, you're cute!" she said "Maybe next time you can teach me how to use a violin?"

I slapped my face again, softer this time, and said "Didn't I just tell you that I would like to challenge you to a musical duel?"

I've got to be serious if I really wanted to be a League Champion.

Sona thought for a while, holding her right hand on her chin. Then, with a witty expression on her face, she raised her index finger as if she just found an answer to a question I did not even ask.

"Our music is not supposed to contest each other." she said, in my mind, again "It should harmonize, so I'm sorry but I'm not up for a duel."

She bent her head sideways, smiled and went back to her Etwahl. She played with it again. There she was again with that calming tune that touches the heart. She was really good at this, I must say. I fumbled my pockets and remember that I don't have any money. I guess my duel can wait. With all the crowd watching was I just did, I had this feeling that I could be sent to jail for this. For now, I need money. So I started heading back to my post, turning my head every now and then to catch a glimpse of Sona.

Before I knew it, evening came. I literally started walking back to the inn that I was staying at. Gee, I only got enough for a meal and another night at the inn. My day didn't turn out to be that nice.

"Hey!" a familiar voice resounded inside my head.

I looked around and I saw someone familiar. She was holding a big string instrument. I see, it's Sona and she's smiling at me. She was always in a happy mood, I'll give you that. I was so surprised that I dropped my violin case. Good thing, it did not open up, or my coins would now be swimming inside the sewer lines. I picked up my instrument and reminded her that we are rivals.

"You're still going on about that?" she said lightly as she let out a sigh "I guess we can do it later, I could use some practice."

She then took the lead and walked in front of me, her hands clasped behind her. Her Etwahl surrounded by magical threads, floated by itself. Somehow, she was sparkling with the night sky, and she seemed really... eye-catchy. She was a sight to behold, seriously.

"Wait…" I said as we walked the lonely street "If you can't hear me, how come that you know what I am saying?"

"I use telepathy! Were you listening earlier?" she chuckled "I can read your vocal thoughts, and don't worry, I can't read anything beyond that."

"I see…" I replied using my 'vocal' thoughts. No, seriously, I did not speak. "So, when will you be ready for our duel?"

"Just be patient." she said "I promised you a duel, so I'll give you one later, so just wait."

She stopped a bit, looked at me with the most beautiful yellowish hazel, sparkly eyes I've ever seen in my entire life and spoke to my mind.

"I'm sure you know my name, since I'm quite renowned, haha..." she giggled "Can I know your name?"

I smiled back involuntary and answered "I'm Rook, Rook Clefissimo."

"Sona, Sona Buvelle." she answered cheerfully

We carried on walking and I asked her where she was going. Apparently, she's also headed to the inn I'm currently staying at. There was a special show to be held tonight, she said. I then notice some posters on the walls displaying the words "Pentakill", and they will 'rocking' the inn that I stay in tonight. Whoever they are, I don't give any damn, because all I'm after is a duel with The Maven of The Strings herself, Sona.

We arrived at the place and I immediately saw Mordekaiser. With that huge of a build, who wouldn't? Sona approached Mordekaiser and held his cold armor. Mordekaiser looked down on her and nodded. I followed Sona to where she was going with Mordekaiser but I was blocked by some armed guards. Sona then came back to get me, waving her hands at the guards indicating that I was with them. The guards let me through, and Sona held my hand and said "Sorry for that". She led me to a special room. It seems like this is backstage, since I saw Mordekaiser at one corner, tuning his massive guitar. Sona went to a welcoming pose, faced me and, with a smile, said "Welcome to the backstage, sorry I haven't told you earlier that I was a part of Pentakill.".

I never minded really, as long as I can get a duel with her. I simply nodded and said "I see, that's okay.". She pinched my cheeks softly and introduced me to Mordekaiser. Mordekaiser just raised his hand, waved a bit and said "Yo, Rook.".

"Mordekaiser's a quiet one I see." I telepathy-ed to Sona.

"He's just busy." Sona replied "Look, we'll have our duel after our performance. Is it okay if you wait in my room, I'll just go get changed."

"Sure." I said.

Sona took me to her room and waved at me, seemingly telling me to 'wait here'. I sat down at a stool as she went to the dressing room. I looked around, and noticed that this room was pretty simple. Maybe they give it to the performers who visit here and give a show. Not bad. Then, I heard Sona having some sort of a ruckus in the dressing room, and telepathy-ed "Are you okay?" to her. She answered "I'm fine…" but her voice was a bit uneasy. Nonchalantly, I opened the door a teeny-weeny small bit and saw Sona... uhhh... having problems removing her bra.

Sona also saw me. The next thing I know, a high pitched scream filled my head and deafened my ears.

My head almost went blank to the sudden feedback in my brain, followed by lots of "pervert, idiot, pervert, idiot, pervert". I shook my head to recover and replied a multitude of sorry. I also told her that I did not mean it, it was just I thought something was going on inside the room. Maybe she was having difficulty breathing or anything. She closed the door and just said "Hmph…".

"Actually, I'm having problems with... I think you know." She said after a moment of silence.

"Pffftttt..." I replied "Then get out of there and let me help you. Don't worry, I won't take a peek at any cost, I swear. I'm not what you think."

After what seemed like a lifetime, Sona got out of the dressing room and was walking with her back faced towards me. She wasn't naked; the only thing she has removed was her upper garment. Mind you, she does wear a bra, but it doesn't have a shoulder-something-that-I-don't-know-what-it's-called. Her hair was untied and was flowing. She brushed her hair and put it in front of her so that I can see the back clip of her bra.

"I see what your problem is. Your clip is stuck in the cloth." I said.

She did not reply, but I can somehow see her face was a bit red. I sighed, scratched my head a couple of time and reassured her that no one will know of this and I was not what she thinks I am. I gave out some air and immediately went on removing the fabric stuck on her bra clip.

"There." I said, confirming that I have done a job well done, like I always do.

As the bra loosened, I somehow felt a bounce and a bit of resistance. Her breasts are now bare, but I don't want a sight of it, no matter how gentle her skin was just now. I just want our duel to proceed on so I can be a League Champion.

"Now go get changed." I told her as she rushed back to the dressing room "And make it quick!"

I sit back again and sighed. I looked at my hands, and smiled for a reason I did not know either. I picked up my violin and practiced a bit.

...

Author's Note: (Revised!)

Yay! I revised my first fanfic and its first chapter. Please re-review and tell me if I still didn't get something right. Thank you. Comments are super welcome. ^_^


	2. A Symphony of Love  Chapter 2

**A Symphony of Love - Part 2**

…

After about 15 minutes, Sona got out of her dressing room (finally). I jumped off my seat in surprise, and I was not sure if the person who just got out of the room was still Sona. I stood there in awe looking from her head to her toe.

"Eh?" Sona telepathy-ied "Is there something wrong?"

"You look a lot, lot different." is what I just replied.

Just to be clear, Sona was wearing a raven black robe. Her Etwahl also changed in form, it was greyish and it looks like an instrument of death. Sona's hair was loose and flowing, and was velvety in color. What somewhat disturbed me is the presence of skulls in her current accent. She looks really different, but she still is stunning.

Sona walked up to me and poked me in the forehead.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

"N-n-nothing..." I answered.

She turned around and I watched in awe. Closing her eyes, she held her Etwahl and gave it a big strum. It sounded different, but it rocks. She played some sweet sounding melody, before she finally sighed and smiled at me.

"How are you able to change that quickly?" I asked.

"It's League Magic." she answered "Every League Champion has the ability to change what they wear, but of course, you need to remove the one you're wearing first."

"Cool." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. Gee, maybe if I become a League Champion, I will be asked to design my own costumes. Damn, that would be awesome.

Sona then hurriedly went out of her 'Private' room, but before completely disappearing from my view, she looked back and gave me an assuring wink.

"Take a front seat." she said "After this show we'll be having our duel."

YES! Finally, a chance to prove myself.

She then ran off to the stage and I grinned as I took a seat nearest to the stage. There she was with Mordekaiser on stage. There was a bit of a ruckus here and there, customers taking seats and all that. The place got dim for a short while and when the lights came back, my expression was merely indescribable.

Before I knew it, everyone around me was standing AND JUMPING. I remained in my seat, not sure if I'm being left out or what. I was too excited inside that I never bothered to know what was happening. I notice the "Pentakill" posters hanging around. On stage, Sona and Mordekaiser was performing live.

I didn't even know that they were both members of Pentakill to begin with.

A very, very loud breaking sound caught my attention. Sona and Mordekaiser were rocking out the crowd. Everyone was literally screaming and jamming out. Still not sure how to react, I stood up and took a glance behind me. To my surprise, the place was crowded and shaking. Quite literally, the place was indeed shaking. Some people were raising their hands while cheering and whistling. Was it this chaotic when I first came here?

I tried to collect my shattered self and tried to put my attention towards the stage. I see Mordekaiser grinding his nails on his guitar. Each strum feels really heavy and METAL. Heck, I didn't even know that Mordekaiser performs live. This was the first time I see a big guy such as him perform on-stage.

I then turn my head towards Sona, strumming her instrument masterfully. I find it funny that Sona's smile never falters. She was playing a sad yet heavy melody, but her serenity is still there. You can feel it, and I'm guessing anyone can. I can't help but smile as well. Sona caught a glimpse of me, and I try to hide my smile. She then grinned, a devilish yet very cute grin.

Unexpectedly, the noisiest melody I have heard turned out to be one of the best things that my ears have enjoyed. Listening to the two of them play their songs somehow just made me lose control of my movements. I do not want to remember what happened next. If I was rocking out or anything, I do not want to talk about that stuff.

They performed for about a good 30 to 45 minutes. It was that long, yet the crowd wanted more as they shouted "Pentakill" rhythmically.

After I become mysteriously engrossed in their music, all the lights went on signaling that their performance has just ended. I must admit, I wanted more. For a while there, I forgot the duel. I pick up my senses and rubbed the intoxication of the performance off me. I take a quick look around and notice that most of the people were leaving, and some resume to having their drinks. I also don't see Sona anywhere. Mordekaiser was helping out the workers of the inn, fixing the place up after that smashing live performance.

Where is Sona?

While I was thinking where she ran off to (or maybe she backed-out), a familiar voice ringed in my head.

"Wait for me! Wait for me!" Sona spoke hurriedly.

She then came running from the back stage entrance. She just went back stage to change her attire. She was wearing her blue robe again. That flowing blue robe fit her perfectly and made her look like an angel. I feel like I've known Sona for a long time now that I immediately noticed that she forgot to fix her hair. True, it was light blue and gold again, but she forgot to tie it up, twin-tail style. It seemed as if her hair just grew longer, and it was flowing smoothly.

She gave me worried smile and headed towards Mordekaiser. She poked Mordekaiser a bit, and he then stood up front stage.

"Everyone!" He shouted in a deep voice, capturing the people's attention "We have a guest, and he would like to perform with our Sona."

While Mordekaiser was giving out introductions for the upcoming duel, Sona walked towards me and offered her hand, telling me to go up the stage.

"Come up here." Sona spoke to me.

I grinned a bit, picked up my violin and hurried up the stage. Finally, this is my moment to shine.

"You forgot to fix that" I telepathy-ied to her as I pointed out to her hair

"Oh..." she reacted. As I thought, she forgot all about it. She brushed her gentle hands against her silky hair, as she tried to laugh it off.

"It looks good." I said "I think you actually look more beautiful when your hair's like that".

Okay, I don't know why I said that. She blushed a bit and gave me a soft punch in my right arm.

"You should prepare." she told me "Let's give it our best, okay?"

She gave me a reassuring wink.

Mordekaiser went off-stage and the crowd began clapping. I actually didn't think that this duel will be witnessed by other people. They might get hurt. We are going to use some high level magic, and I can't assure the crowd's safety. I should probably watch where I aim.

Just as the lights went dim, Sona started to pluck on her Etwahl. Let's see what she has got.

She started out by playing a sad and serene melody. A perfect introduction, I must say. As her finger made more intricate movements, her music began to rise and so did her magic. She seemed like a life-sized glow-in-the-dark figure in the midst of the dark ambience. Blue strings of magic jolted from her instrument and begun spinning around me. I was still figuring out what she was about to do, but I guess I should not just watch and let her do what she wants. I should make a move too.

I placed my violin under my chin and gave out a big sigh. As I softly stroke the bow against the string, I played a swift yet sweet melody. I tried to keep up with the slow tempo of Sona's music so I won't ruin the introduction. Good thing it's night time. I associated my music with magic that channels moonlight. Whether its morning or night, I can focus moonbeams on anyone or anywhere I want to. It's actually good for making me stand out or for distracting foes. I shone it on myself to blast off the blue strings surrounding me, before they could do any harm.

Sona made a short break and began playing a bit more intensely, quickening her pace with each pluck. This time, a strange yet calming aura emanated from her. Each wave was actually enticing, and it somehow softened my guard. I was actually starting to get nervous because this was the first time I have ever seen her magic. I retaliated by making a pale moonbeam shine above her, hoping that it would distract her a bit. Now there are two moonbeams on stage, one for me and one for her.

I kept my defenses up by playing intricate notes my self. I played different pitches on subtle tempos. I take a look at Sona and immediately notice something. I think my moonbeam trick didn't work well because something was wrong. Instead of distracting her by using my quick violin movements, I accidentally put her in the limelight. Her hair sparkled beautifully as the moonlight shone on it. The crowd applauded and I think made her a lot more popular. Not good, I said to myself. Maybe I could try manipulating her tempo by synchronizing with her music then suddenly making a complicated movement. I listened carefully to what she was playing while her eyes are closed and decided that playing along with it might distract her a bit.

We kept at it, responding with each strike and no one was showing signs of losing.

Before I knew it, I was actually enjoying playing a song with her. Our music was completely in sync with each other. The magic was still there, but it wasn't distracting any of us. In fact, it seemed like we were working on making better music. I don't know why, but I feel... happy and intoxicated. I continued to play with a smile on my face. I looked at Sona and she was dancing a little bit, giving a radiant smile on every direction she faced. She was laughing heartily as my feet began moving on its own.

The crowd began to dance too, each of them holding a partner and swinging the night away along with our music. Not sure how I would call this situation, I decided to close my eyes and check the magical atmosphere. In the darkness, I saw a mirage of Sona reaching out her arms towards me. She gave me a hug, and whispered in my ear "thank you". I was so surprised that her mirage can actually talk that I opened my eyes again, and looked at her.

I realized something. Her music and magic wasn't really for violence but for the hearts of people. She can easily calm down a completely angered person if you ask me. It's like she was holding your tender heart strings and giving it a soothing rub.

We continued on playing, on a faster tempo this time. We danced around the stage, looked at each other and agreed that we both give out our Crescendo, the climactic part of a music. Somehow, our musical magic ricocheted around the room that even when we stopped playing our instruments, the sound never faded. I looked at Sona in awe, laughing, and she was looking my way too. I guess she also can't believe what just happened. Everyone was just having fun.

She walked towards me, a bit hurriedly. It seems like she wants to tell me something. She tripped on loose wooden flooring. Luckily, I was there and I rushed to her aid before she could fall on the floor.

Everything happened quickly. I tripped too on my way to her, but I was able to catch her. But not how I expected it.

I lay down flat on the floor and she fell on me. I can actually feel her hair on my hands and her hands on my chest.

I felt her lips fall on mine, and I'm pretty sure she felt it too. Because we both stared into each other's eyes, surprised on what just happened.

She quickly sat up and... was blushing. We both tried to laugh it off.

"Sorry." she spoke to me hurriedly.

Still not sure after what just happened, I replied.

"I'm sorry too. I mean, be careful next time."

We looked around to see if anyone saw it. It seems everyone was too busy dancing. We both laughed. Though her laugh was quiet, I could hear her laughter inside my head. I stood up and picked her up.

"Thank you for catching me." Sona whispered to me.

I shrugged a bit and gave her an awkward smile for a reply.

After a few seconds, the music died, and everyone applauded.

…

After helping out with the inn cleaning, the inn keeper finally agreed to let me stay as long as I'm in town. The show we had was a hit, that her earnings also sky-rocketed. We were both thankful for that, I guess.

It was a tiring night and I needed to get some sleep. Maybe I should check on Sona first. I guess she needs to leave tonight for the Institute of War. It is located somewhere between here, Demacia, and Noxus. As far as I know, that's where the league champions gather in preparation for league battles.

I headed to her "private" room. I realized that I should have knocked before I flung the door open. A sharp, screaming feedback filled my head... again. I immediately closed the door and shook my head. Man, that woke me up.

She opened the door and immediately told me "Didn't anyone tell you to knock first?"

"Sorry," I said while I chuckled "About earlier..."

"Yeah, it was an accident." she replied, her cheeks turning pinkish.

Suddenly, I got lost in my own thoughts. I organized them and carried on.

"Its okay." I said "Great performance, by the way."

"Thank you!" she cheerily replied "Sorry if didn't turn out to be a real duel."

"That's fine." I said "I think I understand what you were trying to say earlier."

"See, I told you…" she smiled at me "…music is much better when it synchronizes."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said. Now I can't help but wonder why she was in her pajamas.

"Aren't you leaving for the Institute of War?" I asked.

"The league has told us that we still have 5 days to enjoy." she replied "My mother, Lestara, is doing a lot of research and stuff somewhere far. I don't want to be home alone for a week so, I guess I'll spend the next few nights here. The kind inn keeper told me I could stay, so I'll be here for a while."

She picked up her Etwahl and said "I like places with lots of kind people."

Then a weird idea got inside my head.

"Maybe I can join you for a while." I said "You could tell me more about the league and show me around Demacia, while I act as your guard."

In my head, I heard her chuckle "That's a neat idea."

"Great!" I reacted "Tomorrow morning then."

"Sure…" she replied.

"Have a good night sleep." I said, while nodding a bit.

"You too…" she replied.

I noticed again, that her hair was not tied-up.

"And one more thing ..." I turned around and smiled "…you really look a lot more beautiful when your hair is loose."

She never replied, but I saw her lips form a smile as she brushed her hair with her soft hands.

I gave her a goodbye wave and went upstairs to my room.

I'm having problems sleeping, because for some reason, I feel excited for tomorrow.

…

(AUTHOR'S NOTE)  
>Finally! I'm sorry for being so late with Chapter 2. I just had my computer and internet connection fixed. . <p>

Once again, thank you, dear readers for inspiring me to work on this one. Also, thank you for the people who give me reviews on this story, and also correction on my grammar. (This is revised by the way, but still, I think something's not right, so do tell me. )

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please wait for chapter 3! Reviews and comments are very much welcome. =)


End file.
